Narutimate Butler
by Naw-Roo-Toe
Summary: After accidentally breaking one of Haishi's valuables, Naruto must now become the Hyuuga clan's own personal butler to pay off his debt. Can the loud and brash blond learn to serve one of Konoha's most uptight clan? Maybe NarutoFemale-HyuugaHarem? Or Not.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

* * *

**Konoha: Tsunade's Office**

Quietly sitting down in her seat, Tsunade sat there furiously at work with the many stacks of papers that covered her fairly large mahogany desk. Not only where their numerous litters of paper stacks, there were also a large bottles scattered across both the floor and the edges of the desk. Her long twin pony tails where neatly lying on her back as she was dressed in her normal green attire. Yellowish hued eyes stared at her paper intently as she studied the words printed on the current paper before her. The woman gave a frustrated sigh at the sheer length of the document.

"Grrr…Not only is there so much paper work to be done, but more, if not ALL of the documents are usually the length of a book." Tsunade grumbled to herself as she placed her seal of approval onto the document.

Several minutes passed while the blond woman continued to work; and during those few minutes she had only complete a single document. Not only had she complete just one, but this current document had not one, not two, not three, but…

"Four pages? Four long small font pages explaining the reason to increase the speed of…of…Icha Icha Paradise!? Of all things!?" Out of frustration, the now disgruntled Tsunade took a fairly larger than average stamp and slammed it heavily onto the document. Now plastered and permanently inked onto the paper was a read symbol from the Godaime herself saying…

"DENIED!!!" She shouted at the paper just before carelessly tossing it into the 'finished' pile, which by the way paled in comparison to the 'unfinished' pile.

Tsunade continued to work as she took another document and began to read it. Unfortunately, just by looking at the font of the document, she rubbed her temples and released another frustrated low growl. By this point she decided to take a break from her troubles of a Hokage and take a few moments to relax. Although it did not last as a certain blond hair boy entered her office in a rather loud fashion.

"Baa-chan! Baa-chan! Why'd you call me and interrupted my precious ramen time!?" The blond haired genin shouted with a rather irritated look. His blue eyes irritatingly stared at the older blond haired woman as he attempted to look 'cool' by shoving his hands into the pockets of his orange pants. The boy's jacket was also tinted orange but had a few water drips that seemed to have the scent of ramen. Ladies and gentlemen, but mostly for you single ladies interested in join a harem, meet Uzumaki 'The Orange Dream Machine' Naruto.

Hearing the young blond genin's loud complaint, Tsunade's eyebrows twitched in response due to her growing irritation. "Gaki, I've called you several minutes ago. I expect you to be punctual and on time unlike Kakashi." Tsunade said in a sort of motherly and boss like tone.

"But there was a ramen sale at Ichiraku's stand! I just couldn't get away from such a once in a life time event!" Naruto retorted quickly.

"I will let this slide this time, but if you begin to pick up some of Kakashi's late habits…" She paused for a moment while taking out a clean sheet of paper and began writing. "…I may have to take some counter measures to ensure this never happens again." An evil smirk appeared on the woman's lips as she held up the now completed self made and maybe soon to be self approved document up to Naruto's face.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the document. "Humph, and what could you possible write to surprise me Baa-chan?" He cockily stated as he read the document. Within a second the expression on Naruto's face changed from cocky to devastation.

Tsunade on the other had a rather large smirk on her own lips. She may have poor gambling skills, but she knew she'd won this small argument.

"Nani!? You can't change the ramen eating age to eighteen!? That's got to be some sort of crime!" The orange clad hero defended.

The smirk on Tsunade's face grew as she inched her free hand towards her LARGE approval stamp. "Actually Naruto-kun, I can. Need I remind you exactly _who _makes most of the rules and regulations?"

"But…but…gah…you do." Naruto tried to retort, but could not and settled with answering the question.

"That's what I thought." Tsunade finished with a smile. Placing the newly written document into her personal drawer, Tsunade decided it was time to get to business.

**Lemon Alert!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Just kidding!

Placing both of her arms on her desk, Tsunade got into the familiar 'Gendo Ikari' pose. "Now Naruto-kun, the reason that I called you here is because I've got a mission for you."

Of course if anyone new Naruto they'd know this would have caught his attention. "A mission!?" He shouted from seer excitement.

"Hai, it's an A ranked mission…a _solo A ranked mission."_ Tsunade continued, although after telling her favorite blond that last part, she knew Naruto would accept.

"A solo A-ranked mission!?!?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. "Yeah!!! I've got an A-ranked mission!" He raised his fist in the air as a obvious sign of glee of being able to do such a high ranked solo mission.

"Naruto-kun, there is no need to shout in my office." The slug mistress calmly said, but if you'd look closer a small vein of irritation could be seen. "…Are you sure you want to accept this mission? Unlike normal missions, solo A-ranked missions cannot be abandoned once accepted." Tsunade paused for a moment to let the information sink in, "…are you sure you want to accept that kind of responsibility?" This time, Tsunade gave a very serious expression as she into the blue eyes of our young ramen fanatic.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto had seemed to calm down a bit and listened to his 'Baa-chan' with all seriousness. With a quick thought a smile broke the face of Naruto with his reply. "Of course Baa-chan! If I'm going to be Hokage then I better get used to accepting some A-ranked missions!"

Tsunade returned his smile with a smile of her own. "I thought you'd say something like that…" Reaching into one of the many drawers in her desk, she pulled a simple scroll out and placed it onto her desk.

"A scroll? What kind of mission is it going to be Baa-chan? I wanna show others how kick ass I am!" A confident smile appeared on the face of Naruto as he stared at the scroll.

"If you'd let me explain, than you'll find out."

This caused Naruto to have his confident smile change into a sheepish grin. "Ehehe…gomen Baa-chan, I'm just excited that's all. I wanna get straight into it!"

A sigh escaped the elder blonde's lips as she continued. "Your mission…is to deliver this scroll…to…Haishi Hyuuga."

At that point all excitement disappeared from the face of Naruto. "Nani!? Is that all? What kind of A-ranked mission is that!?" Complained the young genin. "Ah! Is he in some sort of dangerous land right now and that scroll has information that he needs?" He asked with the excitement growing. "Yeah, that must be it!"

Sadly for Naruto, Tsunade shook her head. "Sorry gaki, but Haishi is located in the Hyuuga grounds."

"Eh? Why in the hell is this simple inside delivery mission ranked so high!?" He questioned. His eyes narrowing at the scroll, as he entered a staring competition against the scroll…and lost. "Cheater." Quietly mumbled Naruto.

Tsunade could only sweatdrop at the display of her favorite genin. "Gaki, stop messing around and let me finish your briefing." Demanded Tsunade, flicking a paper ball at Naruto's head.

"Ouch! No need to get violent Baa-chan!" Naruto rubbed his head. He felt a hint of pain from the spot the chakra enforced paper ball assaulted him.

She ignored that last comment and continued with the briefing. "Now then, as I said before: you are to deliver this scroll to Haishi Hyuuga in the Hyuuga District. All YOU need to do is to give the scroll to one of the men guarding the front of the grounds and return HERE exactly when you are done. Understood?"

"That's all? No fighting? No action? No chance for me to kick some ass?" The blond huffed. "I finally get an A-ranked mission and a solo one at that! But it turns out to be some D ranked mission with the letter A on it."

"Like it or not Naruto-kun, you accepted it. You can't decline now." Tsunade said in a slightly stern voice.

Naruto simply groaned slightly. "But Baa-chan, isn't there some better solo A-ranked missions? Why can't you have some ANBU do it?"

Tsunade rubbed her temples again. "Gaki I could easily assign this mission to someone else, but I'm giving your profile an easy boost with this easy solo mission. It'll look good when I begin looking for someone to take the Hokage seat." Suddenly a sort of evil smirk appeared on the woman's lips as she once again pulled out a familiar document with ramen being the topic. "And remember…if you don't do this mission…you'll have to wait a few years to legally eat ramen." Tsunade taunted in a sing-song sort of way.

Seeing as there was no way out of this, Naruto released a defeated sigh as he proceeded to jump out the window. "Alright Baa-chan, I got it…" He grumbled and pocketed the scroll moments before leaping out of the window.

Tsunade gave a approving nod while she stared at the threating document that seemed to do the impossible: 'Tame none other than Uzumaki Naruto.' "I've better keep this in a safe place, just in case I'll need to persuade him some other time." Placing the document into her drawer, next to her special hidden sake, Tsunade returned back to her work. _"It's not like I'd actually keep Naruto from having his ramen anyway. This is just for…disciplinary uses." _She thought with a smile. Both Naruto and Tsunade may argue, but it's they're like mother and son in a way. And mothers must discipline their children, its just that Tsunade does it a bit differently at times…but effective.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, a new story. Well, this has been on my mind for a while. I'm actually surprised that I wrote it. Don't worry, I'll still update 'Two Stands…' I just needed something to keep my juices going since I'm sort of dry with where I am in the story; the future of it has many ideas and scenes though.**

**Sorry to those that wanted the lemon to happen. I honestly don't know why I felt satisfied with placing that. (Chuckles a bit.) Don't get me wrong, I like lemons! I like NarutoTsunade lemons too!**

**Oh btw, I wanted Naruto to pop out and save Karin instead of Sakura. I want a NarutoKarin story to grow from that. If she is saved, she'll be taken in for information, similar in a few 'Tayuya survies and pairs with Naruto' stories. I know, I know…its been done with Tayuya. Like I said; NarutoKarin fic anyone? Please?  
**

**Mangekyo Itachi**


End file.
